The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a suspension system including an arm having a zero clearance axle connection.
Many systems and methods have been devised in the past for making an axle attachment in a vehicle suspension system. However, the ongoing efforts to reduce suspension system weight, reduce manufacturing costs, reduce manufacturing inventory and increase manufacturing speed have highlighted the shortcomings of these past suspension systems.
In one past suspension system, an axle connector is made up of multiple pieces. The multiple pieces are then assembled and clamped to an axle using a separate clamp. The multiple pieces are then welded to the axle.
Note that, in this suspension system, the multiple axle connector pieces must be inventoried, the multiple pieces must be assembled and a clamp must be used to clamp the axle connector to the axle. These extra steps, inventory and manufacturing equipment could be eliminated, thereby reducing manufacturing costs and time.
In another past suspension system, and axle connector is pressed onto an end of an axle. A special press must be used in the manufacturing process in order to accommodate the length of the axle. Furthermore, the axle connector and the axle must be machined to close tolerances, so that a precise interference fit is achieved between the parts.
Note that, in this suspension system, special manufacturing equipment must be used, and increased costs and time are associated with the close tolerance machining required on the axle and axle connector. This special equipment and increased cost and time could be eliminated, thereby increasing manufacturing economy and speed.
In carrying out the principles of the present invention, in accordance with an embodiment thereof, a suspension system is provided which has a reduced number of steps in its manufacture, has a reduced weight, has improved ease of manufacture, and which provides increased strength in an axle to pivot arm connection.
In one aspect of the invention, a method of manufacturing a vehicle suspension system is provided. The method includes the steps of welding an axle connector to an axle, without first pressing the axle connector onto an end of the axle, and without using a clamp to hold the axle connector in contact with the axle, and welding the axle connector to a pivot arm.
In another aspect of the invention, another method of manufacturing a vehicle suspension system is provided. In the method, an axle connector is connected to an axle by elastically deforming the axle connector. The axle connector extends less than completely about the axle when the axle connector is attached to the axle.
The above methods provide many benefits, such as, no clearance existing between the axle connector and the axle, no need for clamps to hold the axle connector in contact with the axle, and no need to press the axle connector over an end of the axle.
These and other features, advantages, benefits and objects of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the detailed description of a representative embodiment of the invention hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings.